One More Hour
by SlytherinLover99
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had exactly one more hour. One more hour to live, one more hour to love... before both their lives would dramatically change, for better... or for worse... One-shot. Dramione.


**A./N.: Hey people! This is a little something that just came to me while I was doing my math homework and I made in into a short little one-shot. Please read and give me your feedback. :) **

"Draco," Hermione whispered, scared. "Please stay. For me. You can't leave me," she pleaded, clutching onto the pristine white collar of his shirt. Tears flooded her eyes. "Please try and understand," Hermione said, gazing into his eyes, willing him to look back at her and let his eyes do the talking. "Look at me, Draco," she commanded. When he continued looking at the spot over her shoulder like a zombie, Hermione began to sob. He refused to meet her eye. "Please look at me, Draco! Please understand. For me!" she sobbed hysterically, holding onto his hand.

Draco gently tugged away his hand from her grip and sat on his bed. He gazed at the clock. One more hour.

Hermione slowly stopped sobbing. "You hate me now," she concluded slowly. "You hate me,"

Draco didn't respond. He didn't want to respond. He didn't _need _ to repond. She already knew the truth. Fifty-eight more minutes.

Hermione crawled into bed with him. She pulled the blanket on top of the two of them. They both lied down on the bed, warm and toasty. Slowly, Hermione rolled over, now lying on top of Draco. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she bent and pressed her lips hard on to his own.

Draco's arms snaked around her waist and he pressed back. He didn't dare press any harder than she did. He didn't have much time left. He didn't need any more pain for either of them.

To Hermione, Draco's response had been permission to move on further. She knew it would pain her later, but they didn't have much time left. She glanced at the clock. Fifty more minutes.

Fretting, she quickly unbuttoned his T-shirt and tossed it off the side of the bed. She stared at the now exposed alabaster flesh. It may be the last time she might ever see it.

She lovingly ran her hands down his chest, trailing butterfly kisses as she moved further lower. Draco made no response. Her hands tugged on his pants, unzipping them.

"Stop." Draco for the first time that day looked at Hermione in the eye. His stormy grey orbs were filled with regret and sorrow. He gently pushed her off and said, "You'll get hurt with me Hermione."

She harshly shoved him back onto the bed and lay atop of him. "No, I won't," she said stubbornly.

Draco sighed. "Not anymore, Hermione. Maybe we had plans back then, but not anymore."

"Then what about all those times before! Did they mean nothing to you?!" she questioned, her voice breaking.

"Of course they did, Hermione," he said, wiping a stray tear of her face with the pad of his thumb. He let it linger there for several seconds before pulling his hand away. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione flinched as if she had been slapped. "Don't say that. You should love _her_, not me."

"No, Hermione. I love _you_, not her," Draco insisted.

Hermione gazed at him hardly, studying his face before harshly spitting out, " Prove it."

Draco gazed at the clock. Forty-three more minutes. They still had time. He turned to face her. "Gladly," he whispered greedily, smirk etched on his face, as his hands and mouth rose to claim her breasts.

XXXXX

Hermione woke up exhausted. What was going on? She groaned. Her body ached and she was covered in sweat. She reeked of sex. Suddenly, she shot up in bed, frantically looking around as memories of what occurred came rushing back to her. The sheets covering her fell as she sat on her bed, revealing her naked upper body, but Hermione didn't care. Draco wasn't there.

Hermione stifled a sob. He left her. Alone. Forever.

Reaching out to Draco's desk table, she grabbed the stray slip of paper. Her eyes skimmed over the words. At the bottom, Draco wrote "Remember, I'll always love you" in his elegant script.

Hermione sighed. She threw the paper on the floor. She got out of bed and dressed herself. If he was moving on, she needed to move on too. She gazed longingly at the room once before leaving, never to return. Time was up. Their one hour was long gone.

The paper lay abandoned in Draco's room. _You are invited to the marriage of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, his betrothed…_

~FIN~

**A./N.: So… how was it? This is my first time writing anything this depressing so forgive me if it wasn't up to your standards or what you expected. Do you think I should make the rating higher or not? Please give me some feedback on the story though, even if you didn't like it so that I can improve. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
